


Turnabout

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/F, Friendship, Hopeful ending?, No character bashing, Secrets, these girls need to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: She just hopes that this isn't the thing that tears them apart.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea by Rashaan Butler (Rashaan_Butler), who pointed out that despite Yang's insistence on not keeping secrets, she hasn't told anyone about her mother being the Spring Maiden. And while I think that Yang has her own reasons for keeping that to herself, I did think that would be interesting if the rest of her team found out. So I wrote this instead of sleeping last night. This is set after whenever the teams reunite in volume 8 but there's no real spoilers. Enjoy!

"So, when were you planning on telling us that your mother was the Spring Maiden?" Weiss asks, folding her arms across her chest, her intense gaze fixed squarely on Yang's face.

"What do you mean?" Yang replies, trying to seem casual, but its impossible to miss how she won't quite meet Weiss' eyes.

"Well, Yang," Blake begins hesitantly. "We all saw what happened." At the hurt look from her partner, Blake winces, but refuses to back down. "We were all shocked when we saw Raven use her powers, but you didn't seem surprised at all. And you've never had a very good poker face, so unless something's changed dramatically in the past few days, it would make sense that you already knew."

"Blake's right." Weiss huffs loudly. "Why would you keep something like that from us?"

"Is that true, Yang?" Ruby asks anxiously. "Did you know that this whole time?" Unlike Weiss, who is clearly angry, or Blake, who seems mostly indifferent, Ruby seems genuinely upset—and disappointed.

And no one is immune to Ruby's disappointed face. Nobody.

"I—yes," Yang admits, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Yes, what?" Weiss asks, one eyebrow raised imperiously, making it very clear that she knows exactly what Yang is admitting to but wants her to spell it out anyway.

It takes all of Yang's composure not to snap at Weiss. "Yes, I did know that my mother was the Spring Maiden," she says through gritted teeth.

"For how long?" Ruby asks tonelessly. The disappointment is gone from her face, replaced with an unreadable expression.

"Since I ran into her in the Vault at Haven," she admits.

There's a beat of silence following the admission.

"That long?" Weiss asks sharply.

"I thought you said that there was no one there when you went down to the vault?" Ruby asks, once again in that emotionless voice.

"I—lied," Yang says hesitantly. "When I went down to the vault, Cinder was gone, and Vernal was dead, but Raven was still there. We—talked, and I convinced her to let me take the lamp."

"Why?" Ruby asks quietly, her eyes downcast. "Why not just tell the rest of us?"

"Because—" Yay sighs heavily. "Because it's a family matter, and I wanted to keep it quiet for the most part."

Now Ruby looks hurt again. "We're family."

"That's not—you know that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Weiss says impatiently, wrapping an arm around Ruby's shoulders. "Please, enlighten us."

"It's just—it's not easy for me to talk about, okay? You think I'm proud of the fact that I spent so long looking for my mom only to learn that she's a grade-A a—jerk who killed someone who trusted her just for power? It's not something I really want to discuss."

Surprisingly, Blake is the one who speaks up next. "I understand that Yang, but we all have things that we're not proud of, that we'd rather not talk about. But sometimes we have to share them anyway." She sighs. "I don't like to think about my time in the White Fang. I'd rather forget about it. But if talking about it meant sharing information that's important for you guys to know, of course I would tell you guys. And knowing the identity of the Spring Maiden is kind of important for us to know."

"Yeah," Weiss agrees. "You can't just keep stuff like that from us. We're a team." She sets her jaw. "Do you think that I'm proud of the things that my family has done? Do you think I liked the possibility that my father was willing to work with Salem just to get ahead? Of course not!" She shakes her head. "But I told you guys anyway because it's information that you needed to know. Because we're a team."

"I know that!" Yang snaps. Weiss laughs coldly.

"Honestly, these days, I'm not sure you do, Yang." She laughs again. "I do find it interesting that while you were furious with Ozpin for not giving us the whole story, and you were all over Ruby's case for keeping secrets—from Ironwood, mind you, not us—and yet you've been keeping this from us this entire time."

"That's not the same thing at all."

"And," Weiss ignores her, clearly on a roll now. "You saw no reason to consult with the rest of us or inform us about that time when you and Blake told Robyn about the Amity Tower plan, leaving the rest of us to find out when Ironwood dropped it on us as proof of us being traitors."

"Right." Blake winces. "We're sorry about that."

"I do agree that you guys did the right thing by telling Robyn," Ruby says. She looks exceedingly tired. "But it would have been nice to have some sort of heads up. We are a team, after all. We need to communicate with one another."

"Of course." Weiss scoffs loudly. "Sometimes I wonder if Yang even remembers how to work with the rest of us these days. She always seems much happier to go off on her own or with her girlfriend instead."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yang snaps, clearly furious. "You know it's not like that at all."

"Oh, it isn't? Consider me not convinced."

"Why, you—"

"Guys!" Ruby bursts out. "That's enough. I know that we're all frustrated right now, but Salem isn't just going to sit around and wait for us to finish bickering. We're supposed to be coming up with a plan, remember?"

"Right," Blake agrees.

"Sorry," Weiss mutters.

Yang just nods tightly.

"Good." Ruby looks her sister dead in the eye. "In the future, though, I'd like it if we made sure to keep each other in the loop about stuff like this." She sighs. "We are a team, after all. I'd like us to act like one."

But deep down, Ruby feels uneasy. Ever since they reunited, things have been uneasy between them. She can sense the tension between the members of her team, particularly Weiss and Yang—and herself and her sister. At some point, they need to have a real talk about their issues. But now isn't the time.

She just hopes that this isn't the thing that tears them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it. Also, if you like one of my ideas and want to write your own fic for it, feel free! I'm not possessive with my ideas, and most of my writing is self-indulgent anyway, so all that I ask is that you let me know so I can read it.


End file.
